Parenthood: A Storm of the Heart
by Murderbynuns
Summary: When all hell breaks, lose changing Cam's life forever; he never foresaw that he’d once again be reunited with his child hood crush. Despite their differences, Cam & Hunter set out to make a go at their new life together but Lothor has other plans Mpreg


**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **A Storm of the Heart

**Pairings: **Cam & Hunter Blake & Dustin

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Ninja Storm/Wild force

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **When all hell breaks, lose changing Cam's life forever; he never foresaw that he'd once again be reunited with his child hood crush. Despite their differences, Cam & Hunter set out to make a go at their new life together but Lothor has other plans for them.

**Chapter Summery: **Lothor escaped

**Authors Notes: **Ok before anyone get's their knickers in a twist about this fic let me just point some bits out.

1. This is part on my Parenthood series universes (see my fic list for the rest) so the whole thing is AU or Attentive Universe but still runs along the lines of the Epps.

2. This is slash, I'm sorry if it offends but that's just what it is

3. This is a Male Preg fic, yes, I know it can't happen in real life (unless you're the one guy that made the papers) but for the purpose of this fic, it can happen and it just does.

4. There are some crossovers and crossover pairings in this and they will be listed when the chapters come up.

5. I try to update regularly but it is often up to the plot bunnies that attack at the time, but the more people that leave review the more I know to keep up with the story and were I'm going wrong.

6. I do have a beta but she often wont read my Power Ranger stuff because she ether 1. Hates my Tommy/Jason stuff because she hates Tommy or 2. Wont because she is a die-hard MMPR fan. However, if some one wants to volunteer to help out I will never turn it down. Oh yeah and my spell checker is crap I use it and people still say I'm making mistakes.

Thanks for putting up with this crap now on with the show

Later

Sparta

_**Epp used - **__Prelude to a Storm_

**Parenthood: A Storm of the Heart**

The coming storm

As Dawn, broke bathing the Wind Ninja in a golden glow Sensei Watanabe tried to shake off the feeling of foreboding that engulfed him. Leaving his room to walk the grounds before the students awoke, he wasn't surprised to find his son Cameron working out. Though forbidden to learn the ways of the Ninja by him, it had never stopped his son from learning in secret.

With a sigh Sensei Watanabe headed back to his quarters locking the door he pulled out the Scroll of Destiny, sighing he checked it over and locking it in a box he hid it away from prying eyes. Sitting down to meditate on his choices, he prayed for what was coming.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Cam finished up his work out and after taking a drink from his water bottle, he returned to his room, with a groan he pulled off his sweat soaked top and headed into his shower. Hissing when the warm water hit his aching muscles Cam rested against the cooling tiles.

Washing the sweat off his body Cam shut off the shower, after wrapping his towel round his waist he headed back into his room. Pulling out his clothing for the day and putting them onto the bed, Cam booted up his laptop and started to answer his emails.

On top of the usual crap and everyday mail, Cam was happy to see a strange email about the danger of swallowing chewing gum from Casey Rhodes one of the Water students. Filing it way for a later date he sent a reply along the lines of him having too much free time. 

As Cam got through his Inbox, he found his good mood leaving him. It had been just over two weeks since they'd received word that their brother Academy, the Thunder Ninja Academy had been destroyed and as of yet their was no word of survivors or why it had happened?

So seeing the email from the one of the students that had been sent over to check it out only filled him with dread. Cam sighed he'd become friends with two of the students from there and was becoming increasingly worried for them. Especially since Cam had found himself becoming attacked to the elder of the two.

Looking over to a small photo frame on his desk Cam sighed, it was of Cam and two other young men around the same age as himself.

"Where are you two? It's not like you two not to contact me? For the sake of all the Gods, I hope you got out? Hunter, Blake I hope wherever you are your safe?" said Cam to himself as a knocking at his door brought him back to reality.

"Enter," said Cam knowing whom it would be.

"Is there any news?" asked Sensei Watanabe as he entered.

"Only that the school is totalled and there's no evidence of casualties or saviours?" said Cam sadly.

"I'm sure they made it out?" said Sensei Watanabe reassuringly as he knew what or whom his son was thinking about.

"Thanks dad, I'll be with you in a few minutes," said Cam with a weak smile as Sensei Watanabe nodded and took his leave.

Cam pulled himself up and got dressed, once that was done Cam left his room and headed off to do his duties for the day.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

It was round midday that Cam finally finished his duties, it was just in time to see the three _'Sweet Valley High' _rejects being ballad out by his father. Smiling as they past Cam approached his father.

"I don't know why you put up with them?" said Cam with an impatient sigh

"Well then Cameron maybe that's why I'm the Sensei and you're the Sensei's son?" said Sensei Watanabe when suddenly the wind started to pick up, a loud rumbling filled the air as Lightning flashed overhead.

"Dad?"

"Get the students inside Cameron, I see a storm coming in" said Sensei Watanabe as Cam bowed and did as was asked.

The sun was setting when he had finally rounded up all the students, tired and confused when he rejoined the others in the main dining hall. Cam was worried about his father but he knew like always not to question him about it, he's talk to Cam when he was ready too.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

The next morning Cam awoke with a bad feeling gnawing at his gut, he didn't know what was coming. All he knew was that Hunter and Blake were going to have something big to do with it. Getting up he prepared himself for the day.

It was only a few hour later that Cam's fears came to pass, as the sky darkened Cam got the answer's he was looking for about the Thunder Academy, an army of creatures like none he'd ever seen before tore though the Academy gathering up and capturing students.

Suddenly answers to questions he'd had years ago were answered as he made his way towards the bunker; his father had overseen many years earlier. The ground around him were going up in flames and explosions falling to the ground, Cam thought his world was coming to an end as one of the creatures brought it's blade down on him.

"I don't think so" yelled a voice Cam knew well as Casey leapt over and took the creature out.

"Thanks Casey" said Cam as Casey helped him up but before anything could be done one of the creatures grabbed Casey.

"Casey"

"Get going Cam your old man needs you" yelled Casey as he disappeared with the others.

Getting to his feet, again Cam headed towards the school but was shocked; as he watched the school, crumbled Cam's world went blank after that when he was hit by flying debris.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Cam came round sometime later, he heard talking so despite the all mighty pain surging though his body he pulled himself free of the rubble.

"Its Cam help me get him out," yelled Shane one of the remaining students.

"We've got you" said Tori as she helped him out and sat him down.

"Cam are you ok?" asked Shane as Cam coughed and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine answered Cam weakly when suddenly out of nowhere someone started firing on them, Cam got up and lead them to the bunker.

"Come on guys this way," yelled Cam as he raced down the stairs inside as the others shrugged and followed.

"Cam what is this place?" asked Shane as they followed Cam down the stairs.

"Just follow me," said Cam cryptically as they approached a stonewall, they watched as Cam put his hand in a hole the wall as it opened.

"Don't ask any questions because I can't answered them" said Cam as he watched Tori, Shane and Dustin in amazement.

"What this is like some big secret?" asked Shane with a laugh

"Yes Shane it's like some big secret" Cam threw back sarcastically as Shane just shook his head.

"And there is time when secrets must be revealed Cam" said Sensei Watanabe as Cam looked around for this father.

When what looks like his father's Bonsai tree case on wheels come towards them all, suddenly Cam's heart stopped at the sight before him.

"Wow that big rat sounds like Sensei," said Shane confusedly as Cam went over to him.

"My father is not a rat he's a Ginny pig," said Cam sadly as Dustin rabbited on as usual.

"I am stuck," said Sensei Watanabe as he jumped over to the computer and started the security program running.

"This is Lothor, once a great ninja he was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided I was transformed into what you see before you," said Sensei Watanabe with a sigh as he looked at the still in shock Cam stood at his side.

"Now he has returned and he has brought an army that will do everything to take our planet for their own, unless they are stopped," said Sensei Watanabe as Dustin spoke up

"Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" asked Dustin

"An excellent question Dustin Cam the morphers please" said Sensei Watanabe

"Father you can't be serous?"

"We have know choices"

"But these guys? There….."

"We're what?" asked Tori with a harsh look on her face

"Yeah I don't like the way this is sounding?" said Shane

"Actually dude I'm kind of lost here" said Dustin as the others groaned.

"Now Cam" growled Sensei Watanabe as Cam went for them.

"These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers," said Sensei Watanabe as Cam retuned and opened a box revealing three Morphers.

"Yeah right?" said Tori as Shane's face fell and Dustin got excited.

"See dude I was right, Power Ranger's are real" said Dustin as they took their Morphers and Cam sighed sadly.

"Dustin, child of the earth, true to your heart you will embody the powers of the yellow Wind Ranger.

Tori, fluid and graceful like the water. You will become the blue Wind Ranger.

Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger.

From this point, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers. Protectors of the earth" said Sensei Watanabe proudly as Shane interrupted it.

"So what exactly does this thing do?" asked Shane as the others fussed with their morphers making Cam sigh.

"Ladies and gentlemen the defenders of the galaxy" said Cam as he shook his head as the Ranger where summoned to battle.

Cam took his seat and after some teething problems, he guided the Ranger's though their first battle with Lothor's goons.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Cam was getting a migraine from the Ranger's arguments, when they returned. With a groan, he rubbed his temple as his father spoke up.

"You did well this time Rangers, but understand there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the earth is under his control or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power Rangers," said Sensei Watanabe as Shane and Dustin swallowed hard.


End file.
